Luke's Logic
by TheAmazingAuthoress
Summary: Getting your hand chopped off and finding out that a genocidal cyborg is your father is not a great way to spend your day. Luke, with his frustration boiling over, starts venting to R2 about how crazy and illogical Vader is. Unfortunately, R2 has no idea what Luke's babbling about.


Luke's Logic

 **Authoress' note: You know, Vader can be pretty illogical at times. I may have failed Logic in school, but it doesn't take a genius to realize that a farm boy with next-to-no training and zip-po experience in politics is not going to be able to rule an Empire very well. But apparently Vader's brain must have been deep-fried on Mustafar, cause he just seems to be "Join the Dark Side, Luke!" and all that crap. So Luke, put some common sense in your dad, for all our sakes.**

 **Oh, and thank you 1GreninjaWolfBossDeath, Guest, and LPK9 for reviewing my other short called** _ **Winds**_ **. Oh my gosh, when I found out that** _ **LPK9**_ **reviewed to my story, I flipped out! She is one of my favorite authors, so this is a huuuge honor. Her stories are awe-some!**

 **Also, thanks goes to 1GreninjaWolfBossDeath,** **Proud Sith Nerd, Cooljoanna15, and obiwan gone crazy for favoriting (is that a word?), and 1GreninjaWolfBossDeath and Cooljoanna15 for following. Messa is so happy!**

 **Anyway, I don't own Star Wars or the characters, some high-pitch mouse that lives in Florida does.**

 **Orio: Disney better not buy me!**

 **Authoress: I'm not going to sell you. Beside, you'll try to eat Mickey again.**

 **Luke Skywalker: Again?!**

 **Authoress: Loooong story.**

"I just think he's nuts." Luke Skywalker said randomly. R2-D2 turned his blue head over to his old friend. Luke had been unusually quiet for the past hour, making various adjustments to his cyborg hand. In fact, ever since Bespin Luke had been acting strange.

"I mean, come on! Rule the galaxy?! What makes him think I _can_ rule a galaxy?" Luke said to no one in particular.

R2 gave a puzzling beep. Luke did not seem to hear as he continued. "If he wanted to talk to me, he could have just… I don't know… make me think I'm meeting a Rebel agent and then set a trap. But nooo… he had to torture my friends and cut off my hand."

Luke then turned his head to the droid. "What makes him think I _want_ his offer? He cracked, I just know it."

 _Are you talking to me?_ R2 said in binary.

Luke scoffed to himself. "Rule the galaxy, overthrow the Emperor. That's all he rambled on about. Is this the same guy I'm dealing with? I mean, always seemed to be trying to kill me on the battlefield."

 _Emperor? Battlefield? What are you talking about?_

"And suddenly he wants me to _join him_? Oh, so all those attempts on my life and him trying to kill my friends are behind us now? That guy's head is filled with fuel oil. What makes him think I want _anything_ to do with his genocidal ways? I'm a Jedi, not a psychopath."

 _Are you and I on the same terms?_

"This guy has been trying to murder the crap out of me for the past three years, and now he wants me to betray the Rebellion and go with _him_? I just—I… I just don't know what to say!" Luke was pacing now, with both hands behind his back. His face was twisted with irritation.

 _Betray the Rebellion? Who wants you to betray the Rebellion?_

"And another thing, I have zero experience in politics. How does he expect me to deal with all that crap? And if he says he'll 'train me' to do that stuff, I'm ripping his mask off. I bet _he_ doesn't have a political bone in his body."

 _Mask? Luke, you're not making sense!_

"He doesn't make any sense!" Luke yelled, startling R2. Luke looked over at the rattled droid and gave a sigh of exhaustion. The young Jedi slumped over to the droid and patted his dome.

"Well," he said softly. "I guess no one can make sense of him. I don't know how his sick mind works, but if he thinks the Empire's most wanted his going to be his second-in-command, then he has as much common sense as a blaster."

Luke stared at his right hand. "How many other people has he given that offer? I don't understand why he thinks _I_ can do all he says I can. You know, you'd think he'd be ashamed to have a forgotten son from some backwater planet."

 _Son?!_ R2 screeched.

"But suddenly he wants to control me."

 _Alright Luke, who the heck are you talking about?_

Luke sat down. "What I'm really afraid of, R2, is what the Alliance will think when they figure out I'm his son."

 _You're Anakin's son, I remember him. He wasn't controlling, and he never wore a mask. Are you and I thinking about the same person?_

Luke looked over at the droid. "Hey, you knew my father, right?"

R2 gave an affirmative beep.

"And he was the greatest guy ever, right?"

Another positive beep. _Best General around, Luke._

"Well, at least he doesn't want to abandon me. But someone _really_ needs to get that guy _Fatherhood for Dummies_ book or something like that."

Luke rubbed his chin for a moment. "Maybe if I did some research I might be able to figure out why he's all 'Rule the galaxy with me.'"

 _Um, you…do that?_ R2 beeped half encouraging, half questioning.

"Maybe, since I'm his son… at least, he claims that I'm his son, I can find a way to bring back my father that _you_ remember, R2."

 _Yeah, uh… great. Just who are you talking about?_

"Yeah, that's what I'll do, but first, I need to do some history digging." Luke stood up and jogged out the door, yelling over his shoulder, "Thanks for the help, R2!"

R2-D2's little eye-camera stared at Luke's exit for several long minutes, until he finally whistled, _What just happened?_

 **Authoress' note: Ah, R2-D2, always there to give you the advice you need… I think. Anyway, while Luke does some digging, how 'bout** _ **you**_ **favorite, review, and follow this story so you can see more shorts like this?**


End file.
